pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (MySimsVideoGamesUltimateMayhemRockz Style)
MySimsVideoGamesUltimateMayhemRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bill - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Mr. Tall (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Disgust - Samuraitchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Jordan's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Magilla De Spell (Disney) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Beebee (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Lynnie Raccoon (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Michael Bublé *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Clawgrip (Super Mario Bros.) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (MySimsVideoGamesUltimateMayhemRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (MySimsVideoGamesUltimateMayhemRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (MySimsVideoGamesUltimateMayhemRockz Style) - Elaine Kropotkin Quick Thinking *Inside Out (MySimsVideoGamesUltimateMayhemRockz Style) - Linda Belcher We Should Cry *Inside Out (MySimsVideoGamesUltimateMayhemRockz Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (MySimsVideoGamesUltimateMayhemRockz Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (MySimsVideoGamesUltimateMayhemRockz Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (MySimsVideoGamesUltimateMayhemRockz Style): Meg Griffin's First Date? *Inside Out (MySimsVideoGamesUltimateMayhemRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:MySimsVideoGamesUltimateMayhemRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG